


9-1-1 and Assorted Holiday Drabbles

by lila_luscious1



Series: LOVE IN THE COURTHOUSE [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), All Rise TV (fandom), Grey's Anatomy, Madney (fandom) - Fandom
Genre: Cross-over (9-1-1), Cross-over (All Rise), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, New Relationship, holiday drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Some short drabbles (kind of) to introduce this very wonderful (I believe) show ALL RISE-(CBS, Mondays 9.8 Central). Simone Missick (Misty Knight stars)...most (or some) of us alreadyknow and like, if not LOVE, 9-1-1. Also Grey's Anatomy
Relationships: Lola Carmichael/Robyn Taylor, Luke Watkins/EmilyLopez, Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Series: LOVE IN THE COURTHOUSE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556473
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17





	1. XMAS LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [sweeterthankarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts).



Athena and Bobby

Athena and Bobby don't have to worry about drama at this year's holiday meal: ex-husband Michael Grant is fine  
with her re-marriage to Bobby, since he has his own relationship. Her children seem to accept the big guy, and  
so all of these positives indicate a stress-free family gathering: perfct, or as close to as possible.

Maddie and Chimney

At Chimney's, Maddie has all burners on her stove, plus her oven and a crock pot, going full pore. Chimney chops  
veggies while keeping his eye on the early Fanrasy League pre-game shows. Their guests should start arriving in  
the next two hours or so, plenty of time to have at leat the appetizers ready. Chiney's spicy hot chicken wings keep warm  
in the oven warmer, his special creamy green onion and chive dipping sauce.

Emily and Luke

Emily Lopez-Batista and her Mother, Soledad Macias Lopez, work as a team-Soledad grills and bakes; Emily 'sears', braises,  
and purees. Her Father (Raul Lopez), and her Brothers (Jesus and Noe), watch Mexican soccer league for now-later the NFL.  
Soledad notices a certain nervousness in her youngest Child-her new beau must be running late. Smiling, she tells Emily, "No  
te preocupes, Mi'ja-tu hombre vendrá pronto." (Don't worry, My Daughter-your man will be here soon.)

"Gracias, Mami-tanto como yo trato calmarme a mí mismo, sigo siendo nerviosa. (Thanks, Mommy-as much as I try to calm myself  
down, I'm still worried.)

"De?" (of)

"Cómo reaccionará Papá." (How Daddy will react.)

"Baby-your father is a reasonable man...once he meets Luke, all will be fine."

Emily REALLY brightens after her Mom's last statement. "Thank you, Mommy."


	2. THE 'HANGIN' JUDGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judge Lola Carmichael hangs some mistletoe in her chambers-GOOD FRIEND  
> MARK CALLAN kisses her...in a very 'unfriend-like fashion'...Judge Lola's  
> MARRIED...so THERE'S THAT...
> 
> Lola goes home, into the arms of her loving Spouse

"HeyHeyHey!" Mark Callan, Judge Lola Carmichael's best friend from law school (and from the Prosecuting Attorney's  
office), comes bounding in, ebullient as ever. Spying Lola directly underneath the mistletoe she's hanging. "RUH-ROH!, he  
grins. "Ya know what that means, LO: PUCKER UP!"

"A PECK, Mark. Been there, done that."

The kiss that he delivers is NOT a peck: it's full-lipped, oxygen depleting. His hands rove down, grappling for the largish round  
and firmly-packed mounds of her buttocks. Lola recovers and shoves him back...her eyes alight...and she's panting a little bit. "M-  
Mark..(ahEM!)...listen CAREFULLY-I"M MARRIED....to a man that I love dearly;DEARLY, Mark. And you have RIA-remember  
her? The Super-Model girlfriend that you have? We'll forget this; Robyn's waiting, and I gotta go."

"Goddamn, Lo, I'm sorry as hell. I don't know where that came from. You're just so fucking HOT, and SEXY, and GORGEOUS..."

"STOP. STOP RIGHT THERE. You are my friend, and I love you. We'll forget this. Go home. New day tomorrow."

At home, husband Robyn Taylor meets her at the door. Before she sets her briefcase or jacket down, He gathers her into his brawny  
arms and plasters her mouth against hers. What some might call a SOUL KISS...when they step back from one another, he points up,  
at the mistletoe hanging high above. "You hung it, right?"

"I did." Her smile is amazingly bright.

"Interesting choice of her words," she remarks dryly, her eyes dropping down to admire his 'package.' "Talk about it upstairs?"

Five minutes?"

Five minutes later, he mounts the stairs, two at a time. Inside their bedroom, his beautiful wife is naked except for a string of pearls, and  
a pair of heels. His nature springs to life at the sight of her magnificently curvaceous 38E-30-42 in all its glory. Her large, almond-shaped  
eyes are slitted, in a classic 'come-hither' invitation...

Robyn DOES...he 'goes hither'...


	3. THEIR FIRST NOEL-EMILY and LUKE (ALL RISE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily Lopez and Luke Watkins on Christmas Eve

[' _Stay in her eye-line...stay close-not too close, not too far...on the horizon.'_. That's what Mark Callan had advised Luke.  
And he HAS. Now they're sharing a Christmas Eve together. Emily's divorce is in process, and with luck they'll be able to take their  
budding relationship to the next level. Only, M (Luke's nickname for her) isn't sure at all that she can comply with the gorgeous bailiff's  
suggestion that they _take it slow_. He's so handsome, and "jacked", and kind. He's so caring, and patient with her.

Over glasses of wine, she tells him, "You confuse me. And scare me. Luke...the man I'm divorcing was so good to me at first. We were so  
in love, and forgive me for talking about another man here with you now, but things went BAD so fast, and before I knew it..."

"Will you SLOW DOWN, M! It's all fine. I'm confident that once you are completely free, the rest will take care of itself."

"You really will wait? I understand if you can't-I hope that you won't, ummm in the meantime, I mean-want to see someone else...it's only  
natural that you might, and so ummmmmf!"...he silences her long-winded protest with a deep, passionate kiss.

...."uhhh-ummm-I'd un-understand if you ...did that." She looks into his eyes, and in that instant, all of her excuses, and reasons, fall away. "What  
I just said is a lie: I WOULD'NT understand, I would HATE that. And I don't want you to. Don't, please."

"M. You have my word that the days of you being hurt, or disrespected, or in fear, are over. _A so di ting set_ : my Jamaican Grand Dad  
used to say that: it means 'that's the situation, or that's the way it is' ".

Emily snuggles closer. "Me estoy enamorando de ti: THAT means I'm falling for you-a so ding set."


	4. LOLA AND ROBYN-ALL RISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola Carmichael and her mate Robyn Taylor travel to his hometown of Baltimore, Md  
> during Christmas 2019

[First Class seating-American Airlines Flight 225A, Los Angeles, CA to Baltimore, MD...Judge Lola Carmichael and her Spouse,  
Robyn Taylor, have the compartment more or less to themselves, and while Lola dozes, things turn 'playful']

Lola stirs, and a soft moan escapes her full, red lips; is that a HAND on her thigh?

"Robyn..."

Her husband's large hand creeps HIGHER STILL on the soft, naked skin of her upper thigh, in the area between the juncture of her groin, and the  
top of she stocking. He plucks the garter clasp attached to the vamp, awakening the delicious Judge further..."ROBYN...stop that", she orders, though  
not so convincingly.

"Stop, what?" Now his fingers dance upon the surface of her lace panties.

"Ooooh....we'll be caught," she whines, jerking when a blunt finger-tip slips under the thin material and skates along the crease of her moistening gash.

Lola's impressive bosom heaves, and she grabs onto her husband's wrist, attempting to pull his mischievous fingers (a second has joined the first); her  
eyes closed and little puffs of air escape her clenched teeth.

His churning digits, the knuckle on the finger nearest her clit scraping along that excited shaft; the other curls to stimulate her 'G' spot, wetting her underwear and  
the tops of her thighs. "Jesus!", she cries (luckily, her dutiful husband presses hi large fist against her lips, so that she can bite down on it, muffling her out-burst).

"You're the DEVIL," she grins, accepting a deep, searching kiss from the FBI Agent she's married. "I need my carry-on, since SOMEONE has made sure I can't  
keep on these particular panties...join me in the facilities, 10 minutes?

Robyn smirks. "Yeah, huh?"

"You're goddamn SKIPPY; YOU started this", The Judge proclaims, sashaying down the aisle, carry-on in hand.


End file.
